


Safety In Numbers

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drugged Drink, Implied Violence, Janitor Rhys, M/M, Omega Rhys, creepy beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Alone at a club, a beta is getting overly handsy with Rhys. In desperation, he runs for the first person he sees, his manchild boss, Handsome Jack.





	Safety In Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to an ask on Tumblr!

Rhys was thoroughly annoyed. The omega had been sitting in the night club, sipping his cocktail, enjoying the music, but it was all ruined now. Next to him, with a hand on Rhys’ thigh was a beta, leaning in with a wide smile. He'd snuck up on Rhys, sliding close while the omega hadn't been paying attention. And he swore he'd caught a sudden fizz in his drink, which meant Rhys was out of a drink. A very expensive, delicious drink.

“You're too cute to be alone,” the beta trilled, his hand starting to roam upward. “A sweet, little omega as pretty as you? It's such a shame.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, pissed that he was being cornered like this. He'd just wanted to relax with a fancy drink after a long day of hard work. “I'm waiting for someone,” he said, knowing it wouldn't work.

The beta leaned in, smirking. “Awe! Don't be shy!” He slid Rhys’ drink to him. “Let's drink and get to know each other.”

Desperate, Rhys looked around, searching for anyone he knew, any safe acquaintance. He almost swore when his eyes landed on Handsome Jack at the bar. The alpha laughed loudly with a few friends Rhys didn't recognize. Two men and a woman in a cowboy hat. He'd only been the CEO's janitor for a few months, but he’d had enough of the man's ego during the day. He didn't need to inflate it any further by running to the big alpha for help.

But the alternative of staying this beta gave Rhys shivers and in a deep preservation, he found himself leaping off his chair. “Oh look! They're he is!”

Rhys headed for Jack, but the male beta, grabbed his wrist, eyes dark. “Hey! I'm not finished! You haven't finished your drink!”

Harshly, Rhys shook himself free and practically ran through the dancers, his heart suddenly pounding through his chest. He prayed Jack would still be there, his vision too obscured by bodies that ground tightly together. He could hear the beta calling after him, a rage in his voice that hasn't been there before.

He stumbled out of the dance floor and immediately looked for Jack. He was still in his bar stool, his friends laughing loudly next to him. Rhys didn't waste time hesitating our second guessing himself, he needed safety. He ran to Jack, shoving into his side hard, jostling the alpha. He giggled frantically, faking the cheerfulness he spoke. “Woops! Haha! I finally found you!” He hugged the alpha’s strong arm tightly.

Handsome Jack, smile frozen from conversation, turned and eyed him curiously. “What's that?” His friends watched their exchange, amused.

Rhys breathed heavily, his heart beating in his throat. This had been a bad idea. Jack was going to snub him for site. He was after all, just the alpha’s janitor and a silly omega to boot. His eyes flicked to the dance floor where the beta scrambled out of the the crowd. Rhys swallowed, eyes wide, not believing that he'd actually followed Rhys so fiercely.

Handsome Jack, turned to follow Rhys’ gaze. The bold beta eyed Jack and then his eyes trained back on Rhys. He stood his ground, watching and waiting, seeing what Jack would do. Jack's friends eyed the beta too.

“Shit,” Rhys whispered. He had really counting on Handsome Jack to show him kindness, or at the very least pity and save him from this crazy beta. He hadn't thought about what would happen if Jack rejected him. Rhys was cold, his head spinning with fear, thinking of alternatives if Jack did not help him.

“Ah,” Jack said, grin wide, turning to look at Rhys. “It's about damn time you showed up. I told you we'd be here, what wasn't clear about that?” His voice was harsh, his eyes steel.

Rhys almost jumped when Jack's large hand wrapped around his waist. “I- uh, ha!” Rhys tripped over his words, too relieved to process anything. He forced a smile. “It's such a… A huge place…”

Jack laughed heartily, louder than Rhys had ever heard him. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. C’mon,” Jack said, patting his lap.

Rhys’ cheeks heated. Jack wanted him to sit on his lap. His brain fizzled. It was hard enough working around the alpha, with his scent ashtrays dancing around him, now he had to be in very close proximity of it. Rhys complied automatically, climbing on the bar stool and reading onto the alpha’s warm thighs. Jack placed his hands on Rhys’ hips, helping the omega. Rhys sat across his lap, facing Jack's friends, his leg hooked over his knee. Jack placed a hot hand possessively around Rhys to rest on his hip. His other reached across the space to swig his drink. His body blocked Rhys’ view of the beta and he was thankful for that.

“Who's the creep?” the woman asked Rhys.

Rhys shrugged, trying not to brush his shoulder with Jack’s chest. The alpha’s cologne mixed too well with the man's natural scent and it was mouthwatering. Rhys watched the ice cubes drift in Jack's liquor. “He just showed up and I'm pretty sure he drugged my drink.”

“ _What_!?” Jack snapped.

Rhys’ stomach knotted. “I didn't drink any! I just saw it out of the corner of my eye and he was really insistent I drink it…” He offered pitifully.

Jack’s head turned to the beta, who was still watching intently. “Tim, stay with Rhys.” A man who looked exactly like Jack nodded. Jack looked at the woman. “Nish,” he said nodding at her.

She smirked and left. Over Jack's shoulder Rhys coyly watched her go to the beta and flirt with him. At first, he wouldn't give her the time of day, but as she leaned in, she cupped his crotch, earning his attention. She led him into the dance floor, disappearing from sight. Jack had Rhys slide off his lap, only to lift him easily back on the chair. Rhys blushed, the strength if Jack was surprising and those hands at his waist felt _nice_.

Tim, scooted across the seats to perch next to Rhys. He smiled sympathetically. “Don’t worry… Even if someone finds the body, they’re not going to go after Handsome Jack.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “They’re going to-” he covered his mouth.

The bartender stopped by, along if they wanted more drinks. Rhys did not respond, so Tim ordered for both of them. He got himself a drink that sounded like ‘meow’ and something fruity and sweet for Rhys. He was glad it wasn’t the same drink as earlier, he didn't know if he could ever drink it again.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you… It’s just… There’s no other outcome, not since he likes you so much.”

Rhys jumped. “What!? What do you mean? He’s only ever rude and arrogant.”

Tim’s brow quirked. “Like he is to everyone else?”

Rhys thought for a moment. He’d only been around Jack a few times when there was someone around. Jack had been curt, rude, dismissive and unsympathetic. But when they were just the two of them Jack was always trying to get Rhys’ attention or opinions. Once Handsome Jack had realized Rhys had brains for coding, he’d gotten even more chatty. He was like a high schooler, showing off and-

“Holy shit!” Rhys breathed. He took a sip of his drink. Pineapple, strawberries, and other fruit delighted his taste buds.

Tim smirked and leaned in. “He also always talks about you.” Tim’s eyes dimmed. “Nonstop. It’s annoying.”

That got Rhys laughing. It was easy to talk to Tim and he didn't realize the time passing until his drink was empty and they ordered another.

The three returned then, their gait relaxed. The woman, Nisha, had a Cheshire grin. Tim moved back to his spot, next to a huge cybernetic man. Handsome Jack took his seat back with Rhys once again sitting on his lap. Things were different now. Not only did they smell of copper, but Rhys knew about Jack.

Jack’s hand rested on Rhys’ hip. “You doin’ better?” he asked, his heterochromic eyes boring into Rhys.

Rhys nodded, suddenly feeling shy.

“Good.”

“Woo! What a rush!” Nisha yelled, she hopped onto the counter, leaning over it call to the bartender. “Another round for everybody! I’m hyped up now! Rhys, what’s that you’re drinkin’?”

“Oh…” Rhys frowned at his drink.

Tim called it out and another one was ordered.

Jack grunted. “You would like that girly shit.”

It almost made Rhys mad, but now that he knew where it was coming from, Rhys couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, and you got whiskey on the rocks, like a man?”

Nisha busted in laughter, hitting Jack hard in the shoulder. “Woo! He got you!”

Jack glared at her, but then smirked at Rhys. “I’m a simple guy. I don’t need ten thousand ingredients to have a good time.”

Rhys laughed. “Just ten thousand layers of clothes!”

Jack’s eyes sparkled as he laughed. It was the first time Rhys had seen them so warm. His thumb worked circles into Rhys’ hip, relaxing the omega. He was getting used to sitting in Jack’s lap the more alcohol he drank. He didn’t even notice when he’d started to lean against Jack, his shoulder braced against the alpha’s chest. Or when Jack’s hand had lazily rested on his knee. The five of them joked and drank. Wilhelm, the large man, kept wrapping his arm around Tim, who flushed visibly. Rhys felt happy and light now that Jack was keeping him safe.

When they ordered food, Rhys got the chili fries and set the plate down in his lap as he munched on them. Handsome Jack picked off Rhys’ meal as well as his own. Giggling, Rhys stole the last wing off Jack’s plate and ate it, licking his fingers of the sauce.

Jack’s lids were heavy, watching Rhys intently. Rhys had not been paying attention, but when he caught it out of the corner of his eye, he slowed down, taking his time to clean the rest of his fingers. Jack watched with hunger in his eyes. Rhys could not believe he’d caught Jack’s interest. It thrilled the omega and he couldn’t help but flirt a little. There was something about having the alpha’s sole attention that was intoxicating.

The bartender called for the last round and the group one of the same shot to toast with. They filed out, but not before, on a whim, Rhys jumped onto Jack’s back. The alpha caught him easily, hooking his arms around Rhys’ long, slender legs. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, resting his chin on his shoulder. He was able to freely sniff the scent that had teased him all night.

They walked through Helios until Jack found a motorized vehicle and piled everyone on. Rhys once more sat across Jack’s lap. The alpha refused to let him sit anywhere else.

“READY FOR LIGHTSPEED… SPEEDS?” Jack called.

“FUCK YES!” Nisha yelled, standing and leaning out of the cart.

“LANGUAGE, DAMMIT!” Jack turned the ignition and slammed on the gass. It lurched forward and sputtered, whining as it carried all of their weight. They were going insanely slow.

Tim giggled and hopped off, waving as he walked faster than the vehicle. Wilhelm laughed wholly for the first time that night. He doubled over, his laughter loud and infectious, falling off and rolling onto the ground. Jack slammed on the break and then threw the vehicle in reverse, slowly driving back to Wilhelm.

“Don’t do it, Jack!” Tim cried, running in slow motion to get to Wilhelm.

Wilhelm cringed, bracing for impact.

The vehicle bumped him uselessly.

“He’s dead, Jack!” Nisha cried, laughing murderously.

“These suck!” Jack exclaimed, slamming the wheel.

They abandoned the vehicle in the Hub, on top of a table. They went their separate ways, Jack walking Rhys back to his apartment, pulling Rhys to his side.

Rhys laughed. “I heard through the grapevine, you have a crush on your janitor? That’s quite scandalous, Handsome Jack! He’s just a lowly assistant vice janitor.”

A hot smile melted over his face. “There’s _nothing_ lowly about him. He’s sexy as hell and totally worth it. Besides, I’m Handsome Jack, baby, I can crush on whomever I want.”

Rhys leaned his head on Jack. “Yeah?” he sighed.

“Oh yeah.”

They arrived at Rhys’ place. Rhys ducked under Jack’s arm, catching Jack’s hand in his and unlocking the door. He pulled the CEO into his apartment. “Well, I heard the janitor likes you too!”

Brows raised, Jack shut the door behind him. “Yeah? How much?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
